De una mision al Amor
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Las Kunoichis de Konoha tienen una mision, en la aldea de la Arena, SIN los chicos, pero no estaran solas tendran a tres nuevas amigas, La amistad sera solo eso? las chicas descubren que no siempre es asi, **Parejas? mira mi perfil**
1. La Mision

Hola

Pues espero que les guste este fic

Esta un poco raro, pero espero que igual les guste

PD: Esto es algo asi como mi mundo alterno, asi que puede tener muchas locuras incluidas, ya estan advertidos

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En lo que parecía ser un dia normal en Konoha, el clima era templado, Akatsuki no daba señales, Tsunade es una gran maestra Hokage y las cosas bajo su control siempre salian bien, No fue hace mucho que Asuma murió a manos de Hidan y las cosas tomaban su lugar poco a poco, pero mientras tanto en el interior del bosque de Konoha……

-Rayos!! Me esta alcanzando- exclamo un joven de cabellos rubios- Lo tengo!! "Jutsu multiclones de sombras"

En el acto aparecieron clones del chico y este dio la orden de que se dispersaran por el bosque, pero un poco mas atrás…

-¿Clones de sombra? Jajaja- rio un chico de cabello marrón y franjas rojas en la cara-Buen intento niño, pero con eso no me engañas-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mientras tanto algo ocurría en la oficina de Tsunade….

-Por lo visto es probable que exista un intento de ataque al Kazekage, tenemos que tomar precauciones- dijo con voz firme Tsunade

-¿Que es lo que sugiere?- pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño con ojos color rojo- podríamos asegurarlo

-Mmmmmm….. Debemos ayudar a la Aldea de la arena ya que por nuestra alianza tenemos que ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos-Respondio

-Si es cierto que estan tras el Kazekage, seria muy peligroso ir en grupo, podríamos levantar sospechas y eso arriesgaría el éxito de la misión-Aclaro un hombre de cabello blanco con un tono algo despreocupado

-Tienes razón Kakashi, pero Kurenai también, por lo que he decidido mandar solo Kunoichis a esta misión-Dijo con mucha confianza

-¿QUE?- exclamaron ambos jounnin con un tono muy confundido

-Se los explicare, dentro de un mes será el decimoseptimo cumpleaños del Kazekage, podemos fingir que las Kunoichis se presentaran para asistirle en la celebración, creo que es la manera mas fácil de pasar desapercibidos- Explico Tsunade

-Me parece lógico- declaro Kurenai con un tono mas tranquilo

-¿Pero… que el Kazekage no tenia ya algunas Kunoichis?- pregunto Kakashi

-Es verdad, pero ninguna tiene el rango necesario-Respondio la quinta

-Si, esta bien, pero ¿que aremos con los chicos?, es decir solo contamos con 4 Kunoichis capacitadas para la misión aquí en la aldea- pregunto Kakashi con un tono mas o menos despreocupado

-Es verdad, por eso me he anticipado y he llamado a 3 Kunoichis mas, los chicos tendrán que esperar aquí en la aldea y se mantendrán alertas-Dijo Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio

-Muy bien-Dijeron ambos

-Y… avisen al equipo diez y al de Gai-Finalizo Tsunade

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-¿¡Que!? No puede ser, me esta alcanzando, mis clones no lo confundieron- grito el rubio de ojos azules

-¡Jajajaja!, Jamás lograras engañarme niño, podrás multiplicarte cuantas veces quieras, pero no engañaras a nuestro olfato ¿verdad Akamaru?- Grito el chico en un tono de burla

El perro en el que el chico iba montado ladro en forma afirmativa mientras corrían tras Naruto…

-¡¡¡Ya no soy un niño Kiba entiéndelo!!!-

-Di lo que quieras…. ¡¡Niño!!, jajajaja….

La persecución no duro mucho después de eso, Naruto ya estaba cansado y ha Akamaru parecía que no se le agotaba la energía, Naruto llego a las puertas de la aldea y se detuvo al ver a tres chicas que al parecer tenían mas o menos su edad….

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa niño?- pregunto Kiba al ver que Naruto se detenia en las puertas de la aldea

-Mira-Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a las tres chicas-¿Quiénes son?

-No lo se… pero mira sus bandas son de aquí- Dijo en cuanto distinguió las bandas en sus cuerpos

-Es verdad¿quienes podrán ser?-Después de eso Naruto y Kiba regresaron a la aldea dejando de lado a las tres chicas

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kakashi y Kurenai llamaron a sus equipos, Sakura, Shino y Hinata aparecieron en el acto, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji también habían llegado e igualmente Neji, Tenten y Lee…. Pero….. ¿Dónde estaban Naruto y Kiba?...

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto Kakashi

-No lo se Kakashi-sensei no lo hemos visto desde la mañana- dijo Sakura

-No lo he visto-confirmo Ino

-¿En donde esta Kiba?- pregunto Kurenai

-N-no he visto a Kiba-kun en todo el dia-dijo Hinata con su tono de voz habitual

-Yo tampoco lo he visto…. Mmmm….. Con que ya llegaron-Dijo Shino

En el acto Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto llegaron a donde estaban todos

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza

-Si, todo fue culpa del lento del niño ¿verdad Akamaru?- el perro respondió afirmativamente

Naruto solo se quejo con Kiba y ambos comenzaron a discutir, Kakashi y Kurenai los calmaron y explicaron la situación….

-Eso quiere decir que solo las chicas iran a la misión-Dijo Neji

Ino tenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa….

_**Ino**_

_Una misión a la aldea de la arena….. suena prometedor…. Pero…. Por algún motivo…. No tengo ganas de ir… no se por que…. Pero no quiero ver a…. bueno….. es inevitable… después de todo es la hermana mayor del Kazekage…. No me siento bien y no quiero ir…. Pero es mi deber…_

_**Ino**_

-Pero son pocas solo son cuatro¿eso no es peligroso?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Shikamaru tiene razón, solo somos cuatro-Dijo Ino, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Por eso hemos llamado a estas Kunoichis- Dijo Kurenai

Tres chicas de la misma edad de los demás aparecieron frente a ellos, al parecer tenían grandes habilidades…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akari Yuetaki será un placer ayudarles en la misión, ellas son parte de mi equipo- Señalo a sus compañeras, con una sonrisa una chica de 16 o 17 años de cabello castaño oscuro largo tomado por una cola de caballo dejando escapar unos mechones, ojos café oscuros y una vestimenta en su mayoría azul, tenia un tipo de falda azul hasta mas arriba de las rodillas con una blusa de top con mangas largas color azul marino y negra en la parte baja, Traía su banda del país del fuego en la cabeza y un collar con forma de luna con una gota de agua dentro

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Kaori Fukuhara-Dijo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos café, con una falda poco arriba de las rodillas color naranja y una blusa normal con mangas largas de color negro con naranja quien portaba su banda en la cabeza como forma de diadema

-Esperamos ser útiles, yo soy Nari Huteka- finalizo una chica de cabello castaño algo corto, ojos café, ella vestía un pantalón corto color negro en combinación con una blusa normal color rosa con negro…

Por ordenes de Tsunade, Kakashi y Kurenai se llevaron a Akari, Kaori, Nari, Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata, dejando a los chicos solos para después poder explicar los detalles de la misión….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

De camino a la oficina de Tsunade las chicas se conocían mejor…..

-Mucho gusto yo soy Ino Yamanaka-Dijo a Akari

-Es un placer conocerte Ino, espero que seamos buenas amigas-Respondio con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien- respondió de igual manera

-Oye Ino ¿ustedes conocen al Kazekage personalmente?-

-Pues… si… solo de vista pero… si… ¿Ustedes no?-

-Hemos viajado mucho, solo escuchamos de el-

-Entiendo…. Y dime ¿De donde son?-

-Esa es una historia larga, te la contare camino a la aldea de la arena ¿esta bien?-pregunto

-Claro, por mi no hay problema-

Las demás igual terminaron de conocerse al parecer serian muy buenas amigas de ahora en adelante

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mas tarde en la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi y Kurenai Junto con las chicas esperaban las ordenes y el plan de la misión…..

-Muy bien chicas, al parecer ya se conocen-Dijo Tsunade

-Asi es Tsunade-sama-Respondio Sakura

-Me alegra, bien les dire las ordenes para esta misión-

-hai, Tsunade-sama-Asintieron todas

-Escuchen con atención, Todas iran a la aldea de la arena para proteger al Kazekage, como cumplirá los 17 años, se presentaran como damas de honor para su celebración , tendrán que practicar un baile con el y al mismo tiempo entrenar para protegerlo, la practica del baile será obligatoria para engañar al enemigo y su entrenamientio para poder actuar cuando sea necesario, Kakashi y Kurenai estarán con ustedes para acompañarles y asistirles en su viaje¿alguna duda?-Ninguna dijo nada y solo negaron con la cabeza-Bien ahora descansen mañana en la mañana saldrán a su misión…

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama-Interrumpió Akari

-Dime-

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos las chicas y yo?-pregunto señalando a sus compañeras de equipo-hace poco que llegamos a la aldea y ya es tarde

-Mmmm…. ¿Chicas les gustaría ayudar a sus amigas con un lugar donde dormir por hoy?-Pregunto Tsunade

-Mi casa esta disponible-Dijo Ino ya que sus padres habían salido a una misión

-Bien gracias por solucionarlo Yamanaka-Dijo Tsunade-pero ya deben irse

-hai, Tsunade-sama-y todas salieron de su oficina

Tenten, Sakura y Hinata tomaron caminos diferentes para llegar a sus casas, mientras que Akari, Kaori y Nari seguían a Ino camino a su hogar…..

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Fin del capitulo uno

Depende de ustedes si continuo con este patetico intento de fic

Si quieren saber cuales seran las parejas de esto

Los invito a mi perfil, podran saber mas de las parejas

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen su review¿siii?

Nos veremos despues, espero... xD


	2. El viaje: Inicio

**Hola**

**Pues… primero que nada Muchas Gracias por los reviews se les aprecia mucho**

**Sin mas, aquí la continuación….**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**2.-El viaje: Inicio**

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka donde Ino les permitió a las chicas pasar la noche, el trió de amigas agradecieron mucho el gesto de Ino, Kaori y Nari subieron a la habitación de huéspedes donde después de un viaje largo y algo cansado pudieron descansar y dormir tranquilamente.

Mientras que Ino y Akari se quedaron un poco mas en la cocina para poder hablar, La rubia sentada en una silla y delante de ella una pequeña mesa y la castaña de pie junto a la puerta, ambas se harían buenas amigas….

-Y dime Akari de ¿donde son ustedes tres?- Pregunto Ino y después de tomo un poco de una taza de te

-La verdad Ino, somos de una región al norte del país, pero todas vivíamos en distintos pueblos y pues nuestros caminos se cruzaron por…- La voz parecía cambiarle - Bueno por… - La voz se le quebraba y sus ojos se entristecían

Ino solo la miraba preocupada al parecer era un tema delicado, Akari solo le dio un sorbo a su taza de té

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Akari tras ese sorbo de té -Veras, cuando yo vivía en esa aldea, era muy feliz, todo era tan tranquilo y pacifico, pero… cuando recién cumplí los 10 años, jamás olvidare eso... mi ultima fiesta de cumpleaños- Dijo Akari recordando mientras tomaba su collar entre las manos y sus ojos perdían brillo y su voz tomaba un tono de melancolía

Ino ante tal acción, ella solo se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Akari dejo su taza en la mesa frente a ella y levanto su vista hacia la castaña y le dijo dulcemente…

-Akari, lamento que sacáramos ese tema -justo cuando Akari quería decir algo Ino prosiguió- Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana debemos despertar temprano, La aldea de la Arena nos espera

-Ino… de verdad no es tu culpa… y… tienes razón La aldea de la Arena nos espera- dijo dando énfasis en la ultima frase- Por cierto, Ino, ¿Tienes algunos Kimonos que nos puedas prestar?-Pregunto sonriendo mientras se tocaba una mejilla con un dedo, como una pequeña inocente de cometer alguna travesura

Ino solo sonrió y respondió…

-Claro, ven, mejor vallamos a dormir y mañana temprano les prestare tres de mis kimonos mas lindos- Akari formo una sonrisa en sus labios y la siguió mañana seria otro día…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A la mañana siguiente, las tres chicas escogieron uno de los kimonos que Ino les ofrecía, pero ellas insistieron en que ella tomara el kimono que quisiera, ellas escogerían después, Ino tomo un Kimono de color lila y como estaba doblado no se vieron muchos detalles…

-Bien chicas, ahora escojan ustedes y espero q les queden-Dijo Ino con un gran animo

-Yo quiero este-Dijo Nari tomando un kimono negro -ya regreso- dijo y se metió al baño para probárselo-¡Si me queda!-Grito al otro lado de la puerta

Las chicas afuera de la habitación solo rieron, al igual que Nari, sus dos compañeras restantes tomaron un kimono cada una y para su suerte a todas les quedo, que fueran un año menor que Ino tenia sus ventajas….

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todas salieron de la casa de Ino camino a las puertas de Konoha, en el trayecto encontraron a Hinata y Despues a Tenten, todas caminaban hablando de que tan lejos estaría la aldea, el color de sus kimonos, el numero de Kunais y Shurikens que tenían, entre otras cosas, a quien no encontraron fue a Sakura, llegaron a las puertas, Kurenai las esperaba junto con sus respectivos equipos, pero no había rastro de Sakura…

-Buenos Días Kurenai-sensei- Saludaron todas

-Buenos días chicas-

-¿Donde esta Sakura-chan?- Pregunto el rubio al no ver a su amiga (N/A despistado ¬¬)

-No la hemos visto Naruto- Respondió Kaori

-Na-Na-¡Naruto-kun!- Grito Hinata al ver que el rubio solo buscaba a Sakura

-¿eh?... Hinata…-Naruto se giro para ver a la chica que le llamaba

Todos prestaron atención a esa escena era algo que no se querían perder, todos miraban pero las tres chicas nuevas y Shino prestaron mayor atención….

-¿Si? Dime Hinata-Pregunto

-Y-yo- quería dar-darte esto-Dijo finalmente y estiro su puño que mantenía cerrado, hacia Naruto

-¿uh? ¿Qué es Hinata?- y tomo su mano para abrir el puño

"Naruto-Kun me esta tomando la mano… huh no puedo creerlo… debo calmarme… debo calmarme…"

-Es-espero... te guste Na-Naruto-kun- y finalmente abrió la mano

-Hinata… me alegra tanto que te decidieras a dárselo… eres muy valiente…- Se dijo a si misma Kurenai

-¿Eh?- Naruto tomo lo que Hinata le ofrecia- Es un collar… y tiene un colmillo el punta… ¡¡Esta genial!!- Acto seguido se puso el collar y abrazo a Hinata- ¡Gracias Hinata eres lo Máximo!

-Oh oh- Pronuncio Shikamaru

-Aquí habrá un problema- Dijo Chouji

Hinata poco a poco fue perdiendo su tonalidad de piel blanca a una roja y poco a poco sintió que perdía fuerza, después puso una Sonrisa y lo que todos esperaban… perdió el conocimiento

-¡¿Hinata?!-Pregunto Naruto al sentir mas peso- ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡Hinata!!

Todos rieron por lo bajo, mientras que esperaban a que Hinata recobrara el conocimiento y Sakura llegara de donde fuese que estuviese, tenían tiempo para hablar y revisar sus armas…

-¡No te rindas Tenten! ¡Demuéstrales el Poder de la Juventud!- Le decía Lee a su compañera de equipo (N/A ese Lee hehehe)

-Gracias Lee- n.nU respondió

-Que tengas suerte y cuídate Tenten- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa

-Gracias Neji, tendré cuidado- e igual le correspondió la sonrisa

-¿Segura que no tendrás hambre? El camino es algo largo-

-Estoy segura, igual Gracias por preguntar Chouji- respondió la rubia mirando a su amigo

-¿Ya tienes tus Kunais?- cuestiono con voz aburrida

-Ya- respondió Ino

-¿Llevas shurikens?- pregunto

-Si- respondió nuevamente

-¿Soga?-

-Si-

-¿Y que tal….-

-Shika, llevo todo lo que necesito, tranquilízate- le reclamo Ino a su compañero

-Tsk… Problemática- soltó este

Hinata recobro el conocimiento, abrió sus ojos lentamente se dio cuanta de que estaba sentada en el suelo recargada contra una de las puertas y lo primero que vio fue a Shino mirándola atreves de sus gafas oscuras…

-Shino-kun- exclamo

-Todo salió bien Hinata- dijo y al ver que no respondía continuo- solo míralo-y mostro a un Naruto muy curioso y feliz con su nuevo collar

-Gracias por apoyarme Shino-kun-

-No es nada Hinata, vamos levantate, Kiba y Naruto quieren despedirse de ti- dicho eso le ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarse

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? Shino-kun entonces… no…-Tomo la mano de su compañero y se puso de pie

-No Hinata, Aun no a llegado-

Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto se acercaron a Hinata cuando esta se puso de pie…

-¡Hinata-chan!-Grito Naruto - ¡Que alegría que estes bien!

-G-Gracias Naruto-kun-Respondió esta n/n

-Hinata, que bueno que ya estés bien, ¿verdad Akamaru?- dijo Kiba

Akamaru ladro afirmativamente…

-Hinata-chan que tengas mucha suerte en la misión- le dijo Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro

-Na-Naruto-kun- Hinata sentía que se desmayaba

-Naruto, debo hablar contigo-

-¿eh? A si, claro Shino- y solto a Hinata

"Justo a tiempo, Gracias Shino-Kun" Hinata pudo volver a respirar

-Que locuras, ¿no Akamaru?- pregunto Kiba pero el perro no respondió- ¿Akamaru?- Se giro para ver por que su compañero no le respondía- ¿Akamaru?- seguía sin responder, entonces Kiba lo encontró estaba con una de las nuevas chicas, decidió acercarse….

-Hola- dijo mientras veía a la chica acariciar a Akamaru

-Hola, ¿es tu perro?- pregunto

-Pues si, es mio, pero más que una mascota o "perro" es mi mejor amigo-

-Eso es muy dulce, y dime ¿como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka- Akamaru se dirigió a su dueño y se quedo detrás de el

-Mucho gusto Kiba- y le ofreció su mano- Yo soy Kaori, Kaori Fukuhara

-Si, Un placer-Y estrecho su mano "Que extraño, por que Akamaru se dejo acariciar el nunca se acerca a los extraños… esto es raro"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Paso cerca de media hora y no había rastro de Sakura…

-Kurenai-sensei se hace tarde y no es muy seguro viajar de noche- Dijo Tenten al ver que el sol comenzaba a bajar

-Si es verdad, hmmm… ¡chicas reúnanse todas!-Respondió

Las Kunoichis obedecieron y se acomodaron en fila delante de Kurenai

-Chicas Tenten tiene razón, se hace tarde y lo mejor era salir cuanto antes, pero Sakura no aparece por ningún lado, lo mejor será que tengamos que partir- finalizo la sensei

-Pe-Pero Kurenai-sensei ¡¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan?!- pregunto el rubio muy preocupado

-Kiba, Shino necesito un favor ¿podrán cumplirlo?- pregunto Kurenai

-Hai sensei- ambos respondieron

-Kiba, Busca a Sakura e informale de nuestra partida y que en cuanto pueda que venga a las puertas- el chico asintió- y tu Shino, ve y busca a Kakashi dile que espere a Sakura aquí, y la ayude a encontrarnos

Ambos chicos desaparecieron para cumplir lo que Kurenai les pidió…

-Chicas, ¡nos vamos!- ordeno

-Hai- Todas asintieron y en el acto las tres chicas nuevas siguieron a Kurenai mientras que Tenten se dirigía a Lee y Neji para darles un abrazo

-Nos vemos chicos- y después corrió para alcanzar a las demás, ambos chicos se quedaron con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ino al igual que su compañera se despidió de sus compañeros y abrazo a Chouji

-Nos vemos Chouji- y después se acerco a Shikamaru y le dio un timido abrazo- Adiós Shika- estso solo se quedaron contemplando a su compañera y amiga

E igualmente alcanzo a sus compañeras, pero Hinata ahora estaba sola y no tenía a quien decirle adiós…

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Nos veremos-dijo mirando en dirección a la Aldea donde sus compañeros se habían ido- cuando se dirigía a las demás una mano tomando la suya la detuvo…-¿¡Naruto-kun!?

Naruto vio conmovido como Hinata se despedía de la aldea diciendo los nombres de sus compañeros y un impulso le hizo acercarse a ella y consolarle...

-Hinata-chan- solo dijo este y le dio un gran abrazo lo que confundió un poco a nuestra Hinata

-Na-Nar-Naruto-kun…- y le correspondió el abrazo

Neji y Lee que veian a ambos chicos abrazados…

-Ese Naruto- solo pudo decir Lee con una gran sonrisa

-Quien lo diría tal vez a Hinata se le cumplan sus sueños- respondió Neji a su compañero con una media sonrisa en los labios- Pero... si se pasa de la raya lo ¡¡Mato!!- finalizo con cara seria

-hahaha, Tranquilo Neji, Naruto es un buen chico-le respondio Lee

Con ambos chicos…

-Cuídate mucho Hinata-chan y que tengas mucha suerte en la misión- y ella solo pudo decir -Gracias Naruto-kun- y el continuo con su pulgar en alto -Saludas a Gaara de mi parte

-hai, nos vemos Naruto-kun- Claro que Hinata no sabia como llegar y decirle al Kazekage que Naruto le mandaba saludos (N/A pobrecita Hinata xD)

-¡Nos Vemos, cuídate Hinata!- Gritaba Naruto moviendo su brazo en alto

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Las chicas se quedaron viendo eso y cuando Hinata se aserco a sus compañeras los comentarios le sobraron….

Solo escucho cosas como "Hinata que buen galan" "Ese es el espíritu" "Todo tuyo Hinata" y mas comentarios a los que no presto atención, la emoción y felicidad que sentía era como un elixir que la alejaba de lo demás… El viaje estaba por delante y este era solo el inicio…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Bueno aquí termina este capitulo**

**Tratare de continuar lo mas pronto posible**

**Pero déjenme Reviews para subirme el ánimo u.u si no, como me llegara la inspiracion? xD**

**Bueno pues me despido**

**Se cuidan, Sayonara**


	3. El viaje: Conversando

**Hola**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Les diré mas detalles al final**

**Sin más aquí la tercera parte de toda esta locura…**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**3.-El viaje: Conversando (La Historia de Akari)**

Después de su tan "inesperada" despedida de Konoha, Hinata había estado muy pensativa, Kurenai y las demás chicas, incluida ella ya se habían alejado mucho de la aldea y ahora caminaban por una zona boscosa, aun no había señales de Sakura lo cual preocupaba a todas en especial a Ino que era su mejor amiga…

-Tranquila Ino- dijo Akari poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de esta

-¿Qué?... Ah si… claro- Respondió la rubia mirando hacia atrás no había rastro de su amiga

-Ya nos alcanzara, Ino, además Kakashi-sensei la acompañara- continuo sonriendo

-¿Pero como es que… te diste cuenta?- pregunto, mientras caminaba mas lento para poder hablar bien

-Que volteas tan seguido hacia atrás y que juegues con tus dedos me parece que son unas buenas señales ¿no?- respondió con la misma sonrisa

-Yo… este…- Ino se había apenado un poco por ser tan obvia- yo se que estará bien

-Así se habla, vamos o las demás nos dejaran- tomo la mano de Ino y corrió hacia las demás antes de que se quedaran atrás…

Hinata quien había estado muy callada, bueno, mas de lo usual, pensaba en que aun no podía creer que fue ella quien abrazo a Naruto sin desmayarse en el intento, No, ese abrazo… fue especial, había algo en ese abrazo… algo que a ella le encanto, algo que debia descubrir, pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, al posarse un dedo en su hombro…

-Ho-hola- Hinata dirijo su mirada hacia la chica que llamo su atención

-Hola- Respondió- no, nos presentamos bien, soy Kaori, un placer y sabes eres una chica muy valiente-

-Soy Hinata, mucho gusto…Yo-yo? Yo no soy va-valiente- dijo en voz baja y sonrojada por el alago

-Claro que lo eres, y muy valiente- respondió con una sonrisa

-Pero… ¿por que dices… eso?- pregunto esta muy confundida

-¿A ti te gusta ese chico rubio de tu aldea verdad?- pregunto pícaramente la castaña vestida de Naranja

-Huh- soltó esta mientras se estremecía, la pregunta le sorprendió un poco y ella solo asintió afirmativamente

-Lo sabia-y se sonrió a si misma- Eres una gran persona, el se tiene que fijar en ti, ya veras que si

-Gra-gracias- Respondió

Ambas continuaron caminando siguiendo a las demás, mientras que Tenten pensaba en unas cosillas, hablaba con Nari la mas tranquila de el nuevo trió

-¿Así que tu eres experta en las armas?- pregunto la chica de rosa a Tenten

-Se manejarlas bien, pero no soy una experta- respondió esta sonriendo

-¿Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea de la Arena podrías enseñarme unas cuantas cosas?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Claro, en la primera parada que hagamos puedo mostrarte algunas cosas, si nos dan la oportunidad- le respondió mirándola muy alagada

-Muy bien- ambas continuaron caminando y conversando

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, el camino se volvía cada vez mas aburrido para todas, además de que el sol estaba bajando cada vez mas, la tarde hacia presente, todas continuaron caminando, y de vez en cuando se detenían para tomar agua o un bocadillo y ver si Sakura aparecía, pero no, aun no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, ni de ella ni de Kakashi, poco a poco el cielo se oscurecía mas y mas…

-Espera Ino-dijo Akari, mientras se alejaba de su amiga y se dirigía a Kurenai

-Esta bien- dijo la rubia al ver a su amiga con la sensei

-Disculpe Kurenai-sensei- pregunto la chica, pues si bien recién se relacionaban con las chicas, aun no con los sensei

-Dime- respondió esta

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? He oído que son ¿tres días?- pregunto curiosa

-Así es, serán tres días, debemos darnos prisa, no debemos tardar mas, somos ninjas (Kunoichis) capacitadas no se aceptan errores, ¿entendido?- Respondió la sensei con su voz normal

-Muy bien sensei- Dijo esta y se dirigió a Ino

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la rubia al ver a su amiga de regreso

-Solo quería estar segura de unas cosillas- respondió Akari muy normal

-Bien- la miro por unos segundos más y después continuaron en su camino

-¡Akari!-llamo una de las chicas

-¿Qué pasa Kaori?- pregunto esta mirando a su compañera, Ino volteo para saber que ocurria

-Akari, ¿¿verdad que un chico no puede ignorar a una gran chica??- pregunto esta, tomando a Hinata de la mano

-¿hum?- ella la miro un momento y después respondió- Ningún chico con cerebro ignorara a una gran chica, claro, que algunos se tardan mas en comprenderlo - respondió y le sonrió a Hinata

-Eso es Verdad y aun que sea muy despistado, se dará cuenta un día- he hizo lo mismo que su amiga y le sonrió a Hinata

Esta solo las miro y soltó un pequeño Gracias con la cabeza baja y un leve sonrojo

-Vamos Hinata que no nos dejen atrás, vamos mas adelante- la toma de la mano y corren hacia adelante para caminar al lado de Kurenai

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El sol se encontraba en sus ultimas horas de luz y las chicas avanzaron lo necesario como para poder parar por ese dia, aun que Kurenai les insistió en avanzar un poco mas, aprovechando los pequeños rayos de sol restantes…

-Kurenai-sensei- Llamo Tenten

-¿Si?- respondió esta mirándola

-Sensei ya se ah ocultado el sol y no es seguro continuar- le dijo al tener su atención, mientras que las otras ponían atención a lo que ocurría

-¿Sensei… no deberíamos… pa-parar ya?- pregunto Hinata colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca para ocultarla al hablar

Ella solo dio un respiro y miro al cielo, en el que recién aparecía una gran luna llena y después las miro- Chicas debemos aprovechar la luz de luna, continuemos un poco mas y después podremos descansar, ¿esta bien?- Pregunto

-Hai, sensei- dijeron todas con un tono ya cansado

-Estoy muy cansada- Soltó Ino

-Ha sido un viaje aburrido- le dijo Akari a su amiga

-¿No… no están cansadas…?-Pregunto Hinata mirando a Kaori y Akari

-¿Hum?- Akari levanto la vista hacia Hinata y respiro profundo- Estamos acostumbradas a viajar grandes distancias y pues… ya no nos cansamos tan rápido, al menos, no caminando- respondió

Hinata e Ino se miraron y solo soltaron un pequeño "Ohh…" y todas continuaron caminando, Kurenai con paso firme guio a sus estudiantes, seguida de Tenten y Nari quienes solo jugaban con unos Kunais, después Hinata y Kaori que solo miraban a los alrededores y por ultimo Ino y Akari, Ino miraba al cielo y a los arboles del bosque de vez en cuando y la ultima tenia los brazos sobre su cabeza y miraba fijamente al cielo…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Paso el tiempo, ya las chicas tenían mucho sueño y se sentían cansadas, Y cansadas no podrían pelear o hacer otras cosas, asi que Kurenai les ordeno detenerse y después esta busco un sitio entre los arboles, cuidando bien la ubicación para poder descansar sin preocuparse, después de todo, los bandidos pueden estar en cualquier lado…

-Chicas el lugar es por aquí- dijo y camino, las chicas la siguieron por el bosque hasta llegar a dicho lugar- Armen sus tiendas y que pasen buena noche- dicho esto Kurenai comenzó a armar una tienda y a conseguir leña para una fogata, ella montaría guardia… -_Gracias Inutil bueno para nada me dejas aqui cansada y con tanto trabajo... inutil_- penso la sensei

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Las chicas armaron las tiendas, por el poco espacio, solo armaron dos tiendas, quedando tres chicas en cada una de ellas, Hinata, Ino y Akari, se quedaron en una y Tenten, Kaori y Nari en otra…

-Akari… yo… no quiero parecer insolente o metida… pero… que es lo que… bueno…-Comenzó Ino, preguntándole en voz baja, para no despertar a Hinata quien dormía muy tranquilamente

-¿Lo que "Ocurrió" en mi aldea?- termino ella la frase mirando hacia el techo de la tienda

-Si, eso- respondió Ino algo sonrojada por su curiosidad…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi collar?- Pregunto

-Si, tu… ultimo regalo… -

-Mi ultima fiesta de cumpleaños…- termino la frase Akari- Mi aldea era un lugar muy pacifico y tranquilo, los ancianos del pueblo nos enseñaban las técnicas básicas que todo ninja debe seguir y para los mas avanzados las mejores técnicas… Yo tenia una familia muy unida, era hija única, pero… -sonrío- … ja… mi onisan….

-¿Hum? Pero… acabas de decir que eras hija única- pregunto Ino al notar la palabra "onisan"

-Si- sonrío- pero… eso te lo contare después… no se si el siga con vida…-

-Esta bien, lamento la interrupción- se sonrojo levemente por lo que hizo

-No es nada, cuando recién cumplí los 10 años, yo Salí a un rio cercano a un claro de la aldea, iba por que un quería explorar bien el agua, ya que, siempre me intereso, y curiosamente mi chakra elemental es Agua… supongo que asi estaba predicho… Pero…

FLASH BACK

-¡Akari! ¡Ocultate! ¡No salgas!- Grito un chico un año mayor y de cabello negro con una cicatriz en la mejilla creada por un zarpazo al parecer

-¿que pasa?- Comenzó a ver humo que provenía del pueblo- no… - La pequeña niña corrió hacia el otro lado del rio, nadando contra corriente y se oculto en la copa de uno de los arboles al otro lado del rio, estaba cansada por nadar contra corriente y golpearse con algunas rocas, perdió el conocimiento justo arriba del árbol…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pasaron las horas y la pequeña niña poco a poco recobro el conocimiento y de par en par abrió los ojos, contemplando aun humo saliendo de su aldea y las casas más cercanas en llamas…

-no… ¡No!... ¡NO!- ella corría hacia la orilla del rio para ver a su antigua aldea- no… - con lagrimas en los ojos cruzo nuevamente el rio y aun que este era fuerte ella lo cruzo, corrió para quedar frente a los escombros de su antiguo pueblo…-¡¡NOOOOO!!

Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su casa, no era lo mejor que había, pero era su hogar… -¡Madre!... ¡Padre!... alguien… -continuo buscando por toda la ciudad, parecía una gran masacre, pero ella no encontró los cuerpos de sus familiares ni el de su amigo…

-Ya… ya no tengo nada… - la niña derramaba gruesas lagrimas y ahogaba gemidos por el llanto…- No me queda nada aquí… Nada... ni nadie...- Fue a su casa y trato de rescatar un par de armas y salió de su pueblo… para no regresar…

FLASH BACK

Ino tenía la cara inexpresiva, no sabia que decir… ella quería saber y ahora que lo sabe, se da cuenta de la fortuna de tener una familia en casa -¿¿Pero… no encontraste sus cuerpos??- pregunto con cierta curiosidad y temor en su voz

-No, nada, supongo que… debo mantener la esperanza- dijo por ultimo y le sonrío

-Si… eso es lo último que muere…- y la miro tiernamente

Se dio la vuelta para dormir -Quisiera que nunca muriera…- dicho esto ambas se acomodaron para dormir sin molestar a Hinata – Buenas noches Ino

-Buenas noches…-

-Na… Naruto… Naruto-kun- Soltó Hinata sonrojándose y sonriendo mientras se encorvaba un poco en su colchoneta

Las chicas se rieron un poco y después de un día de mucho caminar, por fin, pudieron descansar…

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mientras las chicas descansaban, Kurenai hacia guardia…

-Maldito inútil… - Con una vara movió un poco los leños para que el fuego siguiera vivo -Me dejas aquí sola a cargo de 6 chicas… Idiota…- Continúo moviendo los leños

Se escucharon unas ramas moviendose y de un arbusto cercano...

-Si, si… lo admito soy un Idiota… -

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hola (otra vez xD)**

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo, tal vez me tarde en subirlo, pero no se preocupen ;)**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido, Mil gracias por Sus reviews**

**Nos veremos**

**Sayonara**


End file.
